beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Suzune Suzumura
Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Page 10 No. 5 |race = Human |age = |birthday = |horoscope = |height = |gender = Female |eyes = Dark |hair = Light |blood type = |affiliation = Shinobu Takamiya |prev affiliation = Fallen Angels |occupation = Student |prev occupation = |base of operations = Ishiyama High School |prev base of operations = Daten High School |status = Alive |relatives = |anime debut = |manga debut = Chapter 203 |seiyū = |gallery = No }} also known as the , is a second-year formerly from Daten High School. She is a former member of the Fallen Angels and currently holds the position of Number 5. Appearance Suzune is a slender, well-endowed young girl of average height. Suzune possesses dark skin, dark eyes, and light hair; overall, her appearance is reminiscent of the Ganguro fashion trend that is commonly used by young women. She ties her hair in a spiky ponytail at the back of her head while letting her chin-length bangs frame the side of her face, with the rest lying just above her forehead. Suzune also has long eyelashes. Suzune wears a light-colored trench coat that she keeps zipped closed.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 210, Page 16 The collar and ends of her sleeves are adorned by long, dark, spiky cuffs. Suzune also wears dark stockings underneath her trench coat and light-colored high heels. Suzune possesses a round, studded piercing on her bottom lip. Personality Suzune is a very vulgar woman with a fierce, irritable, and jealous nature. She became upset when Tatsuya Himekawa, a newcomer to the Fallen Angels group, quickly ranked higher than her, something that even Ogata noticed about her. Regarding other women, she can be rather rude, having called Aoi an "ugly whore" during the final stage of their fight.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 216, Page 9 Additionally, Suzune displayed a haughty and prideful nature when she angrily told Ogata that she originally won the fight against her, despite the fact that he said nothing otherwise and they both fought against her previously.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 216, Page 7 Suzune has shown a slightly psychotic side during a fight,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 212, Page 10 grinning madly at Aoi before striking her hard with her staff.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 213, Page 4 She is also a skilled cook.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 208, Page 13 History Suzune originally attended Daten High School until she transferred over to Ishiyama High School. Plot Return to Ishiyama High School Arc Suzune sits quietly in a classroom amongst other members of the Fallen Angels, looking down at the pool table while crossing her arms. When Himekawa arrives, she snidely asks whether it was his intention to keep them all waiting, which results in Ogata telling her to drop her attitude.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 8-10 She remains silent throughout the next few minutes even as Takamiya joins the gang's conversation. When Tatsumi Oga suddenly appears before them, Suzune reacts with surprise to be able to finally meet him. However, she does nothing else even after Himekawa sends him away.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 14-19 The Fallen Angels members later head to the Ishiyama campus where most of the members remain inside the cafeteria, including Suzune. There, Suzune prepares meals for her fellow Spell Masters for the rest of the night. While bringing over the dishes that she made specifically for Takamiya, she complains about the loud noise nearby, then begins to sigh about being more delicate for her leader's food.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Page 13 Suddenly, four meat-like pieces burst through the window and begin floating before each of the delinquents in the room. Suzune is puzzled by the strange object floating in front of her. She then realizes that Udagawa is present and, per his request, eats her slice thinking that it really is a gift from Takamiya. Upon eating the piece, Suzune feels an overwhelming surge of power. She becomes alarmed at the sudden rush but notes that it positively affecting her.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 14-16 Later, Suzune watches as Kanzaki and Aoi of the Tōhōshinki arrive at the high school.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 2-3 Suzune eventually makes a bet with Ogata, where she will treat him to ramen if she fails to take down the two intruders. The two later wait near a stairway with Suzune being at the top. When Kanzaki and Aoi show up, Suzune attacks the former with her staff but is unexpectedly blocked by Aoi. She steps back to the top of the stairs after her attacks fail to hit. Afterward, Ogata appears and reminds Suzune that she lost their bet, though she retorts that he was supposed to take one of them down from the beginning.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 15-17 Facing Aoi from the top of the stairs, Suzune is asked about a piece of a "soul" that she had consumed earlier on; hesitantly, she states that she does not know what Aoi is referring to and that she would not speak about it even if she actually did. Suzune then becomes angered after hearing Aoi speak casually of Takamiya and raises her staff, whilst a surge of power runs through her body again.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 10-11 She then commences her fight against Aoi, easily taking her down with her staff and physical kicks, using the advantages of her weapon and position on the stairs to her liking. While fighting, she tells her opponent that they know nothing of the man whom she loves and that he will crush any hope that they will have for their goals, adding that despair will await them. She looks on intently as Aoi and Kanzaki then retort at her.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 12-15 Suzune then strikes again at Aoi, breaking her wooden sword with the sheer force of her staff.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 3-4 Suzune later receives a text message from Udagawa; upon checking it, she learns that Oga has apparently lost the will to fight, which she bluntly tells Aoi moments later. She explains that Himekawa has used a device to seal away his powers and adds that the same situation goes for those bearing his King's Crest.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 215, Page 8 Afterwards, Suzune watches as Aoi attacks Ogata and then tells Kanzaki to leave them both to her; hearing this, Suzune sarcastically asks Aoi whether she thinks they will allow it to happen especially given her predicament. Ironically, they do after both Suzune and Ogata become distracted by Aoi's Black Techniques, which intrigues even Suzune.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 10-12 After Kanzaki leaves the three of them, Suzune and Ogata take on Aoi themselves. The two ultimately defeat her and leave her bloodied on the hallway floors; however, they are both moderately injured, Suzune even being forced to walk with her own staff.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 215, Page 18 Suzune later hears a positive comment about Aoi from Ogata, annoying her; she even tells him angrily that she still won the fight. However, she notices that Baby Beel has suddenly appeared next to Aoi, recognizing the young infant as Oga's adoptive son. Suzune becomes irritated when the Demon prompts Aoi to stand back up and fight. She quickly lunges at Aoi and attacks with her staff, only to be struck on the chest by Aoi's palm. The impact of the attack, which is enhanced by the power of the Zebul Emblem, immediately defeats her and she coughs up the "soul" that she'd eaten previously that night.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 216, Pages 7-10 Powers & Abilities Staff: Suzune wields a long, light-colored staff as her weapon of choice. Her staff is later broken into two parts after Aoi Kunieda breaks through it during their fight.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 216, Page 10 *'Staffmanship': Suzune has demonstrated talent in using a staff, being able to use it effectively even while fighting near the top of a stairway. Her use of her weapon pars with the likes of Aoi Kunieda, a skilled user of swordsmanship.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 15-16Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 12-14 Stealth: Suzune appears to be skilled in stealth, being able to sneak an attack on Kanzaki without making a sound. Aoi Kunieda even remarks upon her ability noting that it is rare for someone as skillful as Suzune to still exist in their high school. Relationships Shinobu Takamiya Suzune is in love with Takamiya.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 212, Page 14 Her love for him is strong enough where she becomes visibly upset when another individual speaks calmly about him, angering her to the point where she even explains about the suffering and solitude that he endured in his past, as well as how his hardships have shaped him to the ruthless man that she has fallen for.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 13-14 Suzune is expressive about this love for him, even preparing meals for him, which she states that she poured her "heart and soul" into preparing them for him. Aoi Kunieda Suzune holds Aoi in an inferior regard, having first developed a dislike for her after she "casually" began talking about Takamiya.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 212, Page 13 Since then, she showed a very irritable personality when Ogata complimented Aoi for her strength, angrily telling him that she still won her fight against her, even though they just fought against her simultaneously. Later, Suzune even referred to Aoi as an "ugly whore" before being defeated by her. Quotes * (To Aoi Kunieda): "That's the man I've completely fallen for... A cold madness: Shinobu Takamiya." References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Daten High School Category:Ishiyama High School Category:Fallen Angels Category:Female